Suka
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Rin penasaran pada gadis yang disukai Len, namun Len tampaknya tak mau mengungkitnya. Kaito sendiri hanya cuek pada kedua adiknya. One Shoot! Twincest! RinLen! R&R?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Kagamine Rin & Len © CFM.**

**Summary :**

Rin penasaran pada gadis yang disukai Len, namun Len tampaknya tak mau mengungkitnya. Kaito sendiri hanya cuek pada kedua adiknya.

**Rated : K+.**

**Genre : Family, romance, drama.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, abal, **_**TWINCEST/INCEST**_**, author kurang kerjaan(?), author ketjeh(?), one shoot, dan lain-lain.**

**Pair : RinxLen.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : Suka**

* * *

**Don't like? Pergi! *kick***

* * *

Hari ini hari yang cukup sepi. Terutama bagi sepasang saudara kembar Kagamine. Ya, Rin dan Len. Di kediaman mereka saat ini, di CFM, hanya ada mereka berdua yang tampak malas di sofa ruang keluarga. Di kediaman mereka hanya ada dua kembar berbeda gender itu. Oh, hampir saja lupa. Ada satu mahluk serba biru yang tengah berkutat di depan laptopnya, Kaito.

"Nee, Len, Onii-chan sedang apa? Dia terlihat sibuk sejak pagi?" tanya sang kakak pada adik laki-lakinya. Pemuda itu menatap sosok biru yang tengah membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Lensa itu memantulkan tiap huruf yang tertulis pada layar laptop biru itu.

"Mungkin Kaito-nii sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya," jawab Len asal.

Pemuda beriris _azure_ itu kembali membaca manga yang sejak tadi dibacanya, kembali mencuekkan sang kakak yang tengah bosan akibat tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia kerjakan. Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu pun mengalihkan pandangan pada sang adik yang masih membaca manga dengan serius. Penasaran, ia pun bersandar pada bahu tegap adiknya. Terkejut, Len sedikit salah tingkah karena kelakuan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba bersandar pada bahunya. Namun, ia segera menangkap maksud bahwa kakaknya hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang dia baca.

"Kau dari tadi asik sendiri," ujar Rin dengan nada yang sangat mudah dikenali, ngambek, "membaca manga terus, sampai mengabaikan aku," lanjutnya.

Len terkekeh pelan, membuat Rin langsung memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Ih! Apa yang lucu 'sih?!" pemilik pita putih besar itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya, ngambek. Len sudah tahu itu. Ya, salahnya memancing Rin sampai kesal begitu, namun apa mau dikata, manga yang ia baca sangat menarik.

"Gomen-gomen, aku keasikan membaca manga ini," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran kecil. Namun, tampaknya alasan Len kurang bisa diterima oleh Rin. Gadis itu pun membuang muka, menatap tembok dengan kesal.

"Ayolah, Rin, jangan ngambek begitu," ujar Len mencoba meredakan aksi ngambek dari sang kakak. Oh, kakaknya benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini. Namun, Len tak bisa menyangkal, wajah kakaknya tampak sangat manis saat ini. Pipinya yang sedikit tembem dan putih, mata _azure_ yang selalu memantulkan berkas-berkas cahaya seakan-akan berlian berharga.

"Sudahlah… kalian berdua jangan bertengkar begitu," ujar sebuah suara nge_bass_ dengan nada datar,

Kedua kembar itu menatap pemuda dengan surai dan iris biru laut yang tampak menenangkan. Dia tengah duduk dengan tenang, selagi jari-jarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ hitam. Matanya tak beralih dari layar laptop itu. Sosoknya terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding kedua pasang kembar itu, wajar saja, ia sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun dan sudah menduduki bangku kuliah di salah satu Universitas terkenal di kota itu.

Yah, berbeda dengan si kembar Kagamine yang baru menginjak bangku kelas 8 SMP. Namun, di lain sisi mereka adalah Vocaloid yang terkenal. Yah, di CFM, kelompok penyanyi yang disebut Vocaloid. CFM terdiri dari enam orang anggota. Sakine Meiko aka MEIKO, wanita bertubuh _sexy _dengan iris dan surai coklat pendek. Usianya menginjak 23 tahun, anggota lain lebih sering menanggilnya 'Onee-san'. Walaupun pemabuk dan tomboy, Meiko bisa jadi cukup dewasa di saat yang diperlukan, dan dia menyayangi anggota CFM lain. Selanjutnya adalah Shion Kaito aka KAITO, adik sepupu dari Meiko. Yah, berbeda dengan Meiko, dia sangat datar, cenderung dingin, seperti es krim kesukaannya. Sering terlihat memakai syal. Selanjutnya sang diva Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok gadis muda ini? Di usianya yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun, dia sudah menjadi diva untuk Vocaloid. Ehem… rumornya 'sih… gadis penyuka negi ini menaruh perasaan pada Kaito, dan sering mengatakan bahwa biru dan _teal_ sangat cocok. Selanjutnya adalah Kagamine kembar, Rin dan Len. Dan anggota CFM yang paling baru, yaitu Megurine Luka. Gadis berambut merah muda ini mempunyai tubuh yang _sexy_, dia juga tengah menjalani kuliah seperti Kaito, mereka juga mempunyai umur yang sama, disamping itu Luka sering salah tingkah bila berada di dekat Kaito, namun Kaito sering menghindari masakan Luka yang berbau _seafood_.

Selain CFM, banyak lagi kelompok Vocaloid lain. Salah satunya AHS, B-Plats, 1st Place, Internet Co. Ltd, dan lain-lain. Salah satunya adalah Kamui Gakupo aka Gackpoid yang sering terlihat menggoda Luka dan dijuluki banci terong, banci taman lawang, dan lain-lain, walaupun nyatanya Gakupo belum pernah tinggal di taman lawang. Anggota VanaN'Ice, bersama Kaito dan Len. Lain lagi ada Yuzuki Yukari dari AHS. Gadis ini sering nampak bersama dengan Aria aka IA -ARIA ON THE PLANETES-. Gadis pemalu ini juga diam-diam ngefans dengan VanaN'Ice, terutama Kaito, sering dijumpai pingsang tiba-tiba ketika tidak sengaja terjadi kontak fisik dengan Kaito. Miku entah kenapa kurang menyukai gadis berambut ungu pucat ini. Lalu ada juga Aria yang sering bersama dengan Yukari. Aria terlihat sering (tidak) sengaja mendorong Yukari ketika berada di dekat Kaito atau membuat kedua orang itu berduaan. Biasanya gadis dari 1st Place ini tenang dan kalem, namun jika ia melihat kucing atau benda imut, dia bisa jadi sangan kecewek-cewekan.

Kembali ke Kagamine, mereka nampak masih duduk di sofa, dan Len masih mencoba meredakan aksi ngambek Rin. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sore. Namun, baik Miku, Luka, atau pun Meiko belum tampak pulang. Nampaknya mereka harus lembur.

"Mou, sudahlah, aku maafkan, tapi… ngomong-ngomong kita mau makan apa? Meiko-nee belum pulang, begitu juga Luka-nee, dan Kaito-nii tidak akan mau memasak," ujar Rin pada Len.

Len hanya mengangkat bahu. Kenapa Miku tidak disebutkan. Alasannya mudah, jika kalian ingin menginap di rumah sakit, silahkan makan masakan Miku. Kaito pernah mencobanya dan berakhir menginap di rumah sakit selama tujuh hari.

"Andai saja ada yang datang dan mengantar makanan," ujar Rin sambil kembali bersandar pada bahu Len.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, "Itu kecil sekali kemungkinannya Rin. Memang siapa yang akan datang dan mengantar makanan?" tanya Len sembari mengelus kepala kakaknya. Dalam pandangan ini, entah siapa yang adik dan siapa yang kakak.

"Entahlah… Mungkin Yuzuki-san yang akan mengantar makanan untuk Kaito-nii, haha~" tawa Rin di akhir kalimatnya diikuti oleh kekehan kecil Len.

"Oi oi, kalian berdua ini. Lagipula untuk apa Yukari mengantar makan malam untukku?" tanya Kaito datar sedatar dada Ri-Oke… hapus yang itu.

Len tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja karena… A-I~" ujar Len sambil terkekeh kecil.

"IA? Maksudmu IA-san? Memang kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Kaito yang tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena dia tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya… yah… 70% mengerjakan tugas, 30%nya untuk membaca fanfic.

Rin terdiam sebentar, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sesuatu memasuki kepalanya. Suka…? Siapa yang dia sukai 'ya…? Selama ini dia sering menyanyi lagu cinta dengan banyak laki-laki, terutama dengan Len. Len 'ya? Ngomong-ngomong soal Len, siapa 'ya orang yang Len suka, atau setidaknya apa Len menyukai seseorang?

"Nee, apa Len suka sama seseorang?"

"UHUK!"

"Le-Len?! Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin khawatir karena Len tiba-tiba batuk, mungkin jika di anime N***koi, maka akan menyemburkan air yang entah ludah atau apa.

"Aku terkejut, kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu…" jawab Len sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah entah kenapa.

"Aku penasaran saja, soalnya Len terlihat tidak menyukai siapa-siapa," jawab Rin dengan polos.

Len hanya ingin satu hal sekarang. Yaitu menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok berkali-kali. Kakaknya benar-benar terlalu manis. Dan alasan kedua… mana mungkin Len bisa bilang kalau gadis itu Rin. Bisa-bisa gadis itu marah atau malah membencinya. Oh, ayolah, mereka saudara. Kembar. Dan kalau Len menyukai Rin, bukankah artinya dia bisa saja membuat Rin membenci dia? Dibenci Rin? Itu terdengar seperti kiamat bagi Len.

"Ka-kalau menurutmu siapa?"

"Hee? Hmm… entahlah… Miku-nee?" Len menggeleng atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rin.

"_Negative_."

"Luka-nee?" Len menggeleng lagi.

"Meiko-nee? Nakajima-san?" kali ini Len masih menggeleng.

"Kaito-nii?"

"_What the hell_, Rin?! _Big no_!" kali ini Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah, menggoda Len memang salah satu hal yang menjadi kesenangannya.

"Hahahaha~! Ok, maaf-maaf~ Ada _clue_?" tanya Rin pada Len.

Len terdiam sebentar, apa dia harus memberikan petunjuk pada Rin? _Well_, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba. "Ehem… dia dekat denganku… suka sekali memakai pita… dan aku suka… tiap kali melihat senyumannya yang lembut…" pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya. Malu, tentu saja. Mengatakan hal itu di depan Rin adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan.

Rin terdiam… ciri-ciri itu… Secara perlahan, wajah putihnya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Pipinya terasa panas, bibirnya terasa kelu. Oh… dia tahu gadis itu siapa, namun… dia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Len… karena… Nyatanya gadis itu dirinya sendiri….

"Rin… aku…" Len menatap Rin. Perlahan dahinya menempel dengan milik Rin, jari-jarinya mengisi celah-celah di antara jemari putih milik Rin. _Azure _bertemu _azure_. Keduanya saling memantulkan pesona masing-masing.

"Le-Len…?"

"Ehem… bukan menganggu… tapi coba kalian lebih dekat sedikit," di sana tampak Kaito yang sedang memegang kamera.

"Kaito-nii mati sana?!"

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Note : Ndak ada. Cuma gaje-gajean-*plak***


End file.
